ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mouse Guard
Mouse Guard is a 2020 computer-animated film based on the bi-monthly comic book series written and illustrated by David Petersen and published by Archaia Studios Press. directed by Wes Ball and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios Featuring the voice talents of Idris Elba Andy Serkis Sonoya Mizuno Ewan Mcgregor Jack Whitehall Thomas Brodie-Sangster Lauren Baldwin and Gary Oldman Synopsis Set in a world of sentient mice who live in a medieval era, paralleling the same age in human history, though in their world there are no humans. Its stories revolve around a brotherhood of mice known as the "Mouse Guard" who have sworn an oath to serve their fellow civilian mice in times of need, including making safe passage for them through the wilderness and protecting them from predators. Plot Characters * Celanawe - A champion of the Guard from long ago, known by some in the Guard as the legendary "Black Axe", whose mythic tale was thought ended long ago.(voiced by Idris Elba) * Conrad - A salty, peg-legged mouse who once trained with the Black Axe. Conrad was sent to mouse the seaside outpost Calogero.(voiced by TBD) * Abigail - A healer at Lockhaven who secretly shares Midnight's ideals.(voiced by Sonoya Minzuo) * Gwendolyn - The Guard's matriarchal leader who inducted many of the current Guard and oversees its members' assignments. (voiced by Ewan McGregor) * June - The Innkeeper of the June Alley Inn. Very hospitable and carries out the tradition to judge the best of tales told by her clients in debt with the winner having his/her debt removed.(voiced by Viola Davis) * Kenzie - Known for his intellect and cleverness in battle, many of the Guard owe their lives to his levelheadedness. He has patrolled for many seasons beside his close friend (and polar opposite), Saxon.(voiced by Jack Whitehall) * Landra - One of the Guard's quartermasters who has succeeded Rand in many of his duties, responsible for tracking the movements of Guardsmice on missions.(voiced by TBD) * Lieam - Although one of the Guard's youngest members, he has earned the respect of his fellow Guardsmice several times over with his proven heroism and swordsmouseship.(voiced by Thomas Brodie-Sangster) * Midnight - The Guard's blacksmith. He steals the black axe from Celanawe and, dubbing himself the new Black Axe, raises an army that besieges Lockhaven. (voiced by Andy Serkis) * Rand - The shield-bearer of the Guard, charged with maintaining the defense of the Mouse Territories. He is crippled by a leg wound. * Roibin - A scribe who serves Gwendolyn who is also a poet. (voiced by TBD) * Sadie - A young Guardsmouse once posted on the Eastern shores who has returned home in search of the camaraderie of other mice. She wields a pair of daggers and is an expert slinger.(voiced by Natalie Britton) * Saxon - A bold swordsmouse, who tends to confront a problem first with blade drawn. Though his hotheadedness is sometimes to his detriment, he is amongst the bravest and strongest of the Mouse Guard. This makes him a fine complement to his friend Kenzie.(voiced by TBD) Voice Cast Idris Elba as Celenawe Andy Serkis as Midnight Sonoya Minzuo as Abigail TBD as Conrad Ewan McGregor as Gwendolyn Viola Davis as June Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Lieam Jack Whitehall as Kenzie Natalie Britton as Sadie Marlow Barkley as Piper Production Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Films based on books Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios